This disclosure relates to a firearm wall lock that is a wall mounted locking device that securely mounts a long barreled firearm, such as a rifle or a shotgun to the wall. The firearm wall lock allows for quick and easy removal of the firearm when the lock is released. If the need arises to obtain the firearm swiftly, the firearm wall lock can be quickly unlocked and the firearm retrieved. When the firearm is secured to the firearm wall lock, the trigger, breach, and firing mechanism are enclosed to prevent unintentional discharge of the firearm.
By way of background but not limitation, wall mount gun racks typically are used to permit the mounting of a long barrel firearm to a wall. The wall mount gun rack includes a backing plate that is secured to the wall. Extending outward from the backing plate is a pair of horizontal support members that are used to support the stock and barrel of the long barrel firearm. In order to prevent the firearm from being unintentionally discharged, a secondary mechanism, such as a gunlock, must be employed to prevent the mechanism from being actuated. Typically gunlocks are multi-piece units that require several steps for their removal. Even when in use, gunlocks do not prevent individuals from having access to other components of the gun, such as the breach and firing mechanism. In order to prevent access to the breach and firing mechanism, the firearm owner is required to use a gun safe, which inhibits quick removal in the event that the firearm is needed.
In view of the above, it should be appreciated that there is a need for a firearm wall lock that prevents unpermitted access to the trigger, breach and firing mechanism, while permitting quick removal of the firearm from the rack when needed. The present disclosure satisfies these and other needs and provides further related advantages.
The firearm wall lock is a wall-mounted locking device intended to securely mount a long barreled firearm (e.g. shotgun or rifle). The firearm wall lock allows for quick and easy removal of the firearm when the lock is released. If the need arises to obtain the firearm swiftly, the firearm wall lock can be quickly unlocked and the firearm retrieved. When the firearm is secured within the firearm wall lock, the trigger, breach, and firing mechanism are all enclosed to prevent access to or discharge of the firearm. The firearm wall lock is comprised of four primary components that include a post, a shelf, a locking clasp assembly, and a clamp. The firearm is supported by the shelf and is positioned parallel to the post. The clamp holds the top of the firearm barrel in place and the locking clasp assembly encircles and secures the firearm. The basic firearm wall lock is mounted on the outside surface of a wall, bolted securely to a wall stud.
The use of additional components in combination with the firearm wall lock permits the wall lock to be mounted between two wall studs to conceal the firearm within a wall. The additional components include mounting brackets and front panel assembly. The front panel assembly is attached to the mounting brackets. The front panel of the firearm wall lock includes a hinge and a cabinet lock near the bottom of the front panel to create an enclosure. The enclosure allows the firearm wall lock and the firearm to be concealed within a wall.
Other features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in part in the description which follows and the accompanying drawings, wherein the embodiments of the disclosure are described and shown, and in part will become apparent upon examination of the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.